Shiver
by EllaBella18
Summary: She went out that night looking to let loose. Instead she ran into someone from her past. AU UC


_Shiver_

_ This is a oneshot I wrote for OTHwriters911 challenge. Thanks as always to Miranda since she came up with the title, and give mad love to Christina since she helped me actually get this posted! _

_XXX_

Brooke Davis walked into the newest New York city nightclub, and straightened her red dress before glancing around.

She was no stranger to the night life of New York, and as one of their biggest up and coming designers she got in wherever her heart pleased.

She noticed a dark haired brunette sitting at the bar, and she walked over, sitting a few places away.

A couple of minutes later a drink was being placed in front of her. The bartender nodded toward the man before going to go get more drinks ready. Brooke pasted her 'sexy' smile on her face and turned her barstool as the man faced her.

"Thanks for the—Hot uncle Cooper??" Brooke asked her mouth opening in surprise.

"Brooke? Is that you? Oh my God I didn't even recognize you at first!" Cooper said immediately breaking out into a grin.

"Haley didn't tell me you were in New York!"

"That's because they didn't know. I'm only here for a few days so I didn't bother to let anyone know." Cooper explained.

"I can't believe this! Come on dance with me Coop!"

"Brooke I don't know—"

"I'm over 21 now Cooper, its perfectly allowed."

"Brooke…"

"I promise I'll behave." Brooke told him flashing her 'innocent' smile.

Cooper felt himself cave into her stunning hazel eyes.

"Fine! But I'm not much of a better dance then Nathan."

"I don't care. Just come on!" Brooke exclaimed grabbing onto his arm and leading him onto the dance floor.

What Goes Around started blasting throughout the club and Brooke turned so her back was to him, and quickly found the beat.

Cooper couldn't take his eyes off of the brunette as her hips gyrated to the beat, her body pressed up against his. She looked so beautiful and sexy that he had to suppress a moan. Even when she was younger and in high school he had been attracted to her but there was no way he'd intentionally go down that road. And she was over 21 now, which made things a hell of a lot better.

He mentally shook himself out of his daze and quickly began matching Brooke's pace, resting his hands onto her hips. Brooke smiled and leaned further back into him.

It was no secret that she had always lusted after Cooper, she made sure it was obvious, but never in a million years did she think that they would ever meet up again

Brooke's movements began to have an effect on Cooper's lower half. He groaned as she turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Slowly Cooper began kissing Brooke's neck.

"Oh God." Brooke moaned grinding against him even harder.

She snaked a hand in between them and lightly touched his hardening member. "Dammit woman are you trying to kill me?" Cooper moaned. "We can't do this here."

Brooke cocked an eyebrow and leaned towards his ear. "And why not?" she asked the want evident in her eyes. "Doing it right here would make it that much more…erotic." Brooke explained lightly squeezing him.

"We could get caught."

"That's what makes it fun."

"Brooke—"

"No more talking." Brooke said making work on his pant zippers.

This time Cooper didn't even try to stop her, he was too far gone as soon as she started to pull. "I'm not wearing any underwear." She whispered as she reached into his boxers to free him.

Cooper snaked a hand underneath her dress and felt that she was more then ready for him. He quickly lifted her dress hem slightly and thrust inside of her.

"Oh God!" Brooke moaned throwing her head back. She had never been with anyone as well endowed as Cooper was.

Cooper had to stifle a moan. She was so tight and wet, it was enough to make him loose it right there, but he didn't.

Cooper began to move to the beat so they weren't totally obvious at what they were doing.

"Faster." Brooke panted trying to keep her voice under control.

Cooper began thrusting faster. Brooke met him stroke for stroke, the two breathing heavy, swaying to the beat.

"Oh God…so good" Brooke moaned unable to form a coherent sentence.

"I'm so close Brooke," Cooper panted. "Come with me," he continued snaking his hand down to her clit.

Brooke moaned, her end was near and she knew it. All it took was a few strokes to her clit and she felt herself come undone. She threw her head back in passion and felt Cooper bury himself deep before emptying inside of her.

"That was…that was…"

"Amazing," Cooper finished pulling out.

"It was."

"Want to get out of here?" Cooper asked cocking an eyebrow.

"And go where?"

"Your place or my hotel room. It doesn't matter."

Brooke gave him a devious grin. "Okay let's go. This night is only beginning."


End file.
